Un milagro en Halloween
by Maki nyan
Summary: Tres parejas separadas por el destino, volviéndose a encontrar en una fría noche de Halloween. No sé hacer summarys, espero y le den una oportunidad. NicoMaki, NozoEli y KotoUmi


-¿Que quieres hacer qué cosa, Eli?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Tú la apoyas, Maki?

-Vamos, Umi, será divertido -le decía la rubia-

-¿Entrar a una casa abandonada, la cual está alejada de toda civilización, y borrachas?, ni loca

-¿Lo ves?, es divertido

-Ya no somos unas niñas, Eli -entrecerró los ojos- ya estamos en la universidad, en la mejor de todas

-Una aburrida y monótona universidad -decía Maki dejando escapar un suspiro amargo-

-Ya somos adultas responsables, no vamos a cambiar eso por una estupidez

-Bueno, bueno -intentó apaciguar Eli- no lo haremos

-¿No vamos a tomar? -habló decepcionada Maki-

-Claro que sí, será en mi casa -la rusa se acercó a la menor del grupo para susurrarle su plan, cosa que Umi desconocía-

-Oh, entiendo -la sonrisa de la pelirroja era malévola- será muy divertido

-Ya lo creo

-Esperen, ¿por qué me ven así? -las miró desconcertada- Ya les dije que no iré y nada me hará cambiar de opinión

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir?, ya quiero llegar -una peliazul decía con impaciencia- Eli~

-Te dije que con dos vasos de vodka puro importado de Rusia y un con un poco de cerveza se emborracharía -le hablaba la rusa a la pelirroja-

-Nunca dije que no -miró con diversión a Umi que no paraba de mover el brazo de la rubia con una mano, mientras que en la otra traía un vaso medio lleno de cerveza- es un alivio que no soporte el alcohol

-Así es -tanto la pelirroja como la rubia habían bebido la misma cantidad de alcohol que Umi- ¿Te gusta el pisco?

-Claro, un poco no me vendría mal

-Enseguida lo traigo -alejó a la peliazul- debemos emborracharnos aunque sea un poco

Revisando su celular le dijo a la rubia- ¿Conoces los rumores de ese lugar?

-No, deléitame con las mentiras que se inventan

-Según los antiguos residentes cercanos a esa mansión, dicen que a media noche del 31 de octubre, tres entes misteriosos aparecen merodeando el interior de la casa -siguió con la lectura- creen que son tres mujeres, por la sombra que proyectan -le muestra la imagen que aparecía-

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen?

-Supuestamente te poseen y luego de aquello desapareces -apagó su celular al ver que no había nada más- algo así como que te matan o eso se entendió

-Entonces disfrutemos de la noche antes de que esas mujeres nos "asesinen"

* * *

-Nicocchi~

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Que cruel~ -dijo en un falso tono dolido-

-Me voy -tomó su escoba correspondiente para poder elevarse-

-No te vayas si no quieres que te castigue~

-Bi-bien, pero no me toques

-¿Has visto a Kotori-chan?

-Creo que está en el jardín trasero

-Vamos a donde ella, quiero hablar con ustedes

Ambas se posicionaron sobre sus escobas para dirigirse rápidamente al otro extremo de su hogar.

-Kotori-chan

-¿Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan?

-Nozomi quiere hablar con nosotras, dice que es importante

-Claro que lo es, Nicocchi

-Entonces apresúrate en decirlo Nozomi, ya casi es med-

Con un pequeño hechizo, Kotori cerró la boca de Nico para dejar hablar a la pelimorada- Ya puedes continuar, Nozomi-chan

-Gracias -Nozomi y Nico, ya resignada a seguir luchando, se sentaron a los lados de la peligris- Estamos en peligro

-¿Peligro?

-Sí, desde hace ya un buen tiempo los adolescentes idiotas ya han dejado de venir para encontrar "actividad paranormal" y eso provoca que no podamos alimentarnos de sus gritos

Con un par de movimientos con sus manos, Nico logró liberarse para poder opinar- ¿Y si tomamos energía de la "otra" forma?

-Siendo sincera, no me gustaría hacerlo con cualquier humano que se cruce por la mansión, Nico-chan

-A mí tampoco me gustaría, Nicocchi, porque si lo hiciera, sería con alguien que me llamara la atención o amara

-Hagamos un trato -las dos brujas la miraron atenta- si esta noche ningún humano viene, o si es que lo hacen y no los asustamos, recurriremos a la, no muy agradable, segunda opción

-Está bien, pero ¿por qué tantas ansias por hacerlo, Nicocchi? -la miró con burla- ¿de verdad quieres tener sexo con hombres extraños?

-¡No, que asco!

-¿Entonces, Nico-chan?

-Solo no quiero morir, idiotas

-Como digas, Nicocchi~

-Te voy a matar Nozo-

Las tres se callaron para escuchar atentamente las voces que provenían del gran salón.

-So-son humanos -exclamó Kotori-

-Vamos antes de que se vayan -la mayor de las tres fue liderando la trayectoria hacia el salón-

* * *

-Eli~

-¿Qué sucede, Umi?

-Te quiero~

-A ésta de verdad le afectó el alcohol -suspiraba la pelirroja-

-¿Por qué a nosotras no?

-Recuerda que desde que cumplí los 18 me has llevado a un sinfín de bares cada que podías

-Tienes razón -miró a Umi que estaba "bailando" en medio del gran salón- es culpa de Umi por no acompañarnos

-Eli -la miró seria- tú me obligabas

-Es que eras muy aburrida~

-N-no lo era

-Claro qu-

De un momento a otro la luz que las iluminaba se apagó, causando el grito de una rubia temerosa a la oscuridad.

-E-Eli -hablaba con dificultad- su-suéltame…

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡No, no te voy a soltar!

-¿Maki?~

-Umi, ven antes de que te pierdas

-Como dig-

De un momento a otro, el lugar volvió a tener claridad, dando paso a tres figuras frente a las chicas.

-¡Makiiii! -tanto la rubia como la peliazul gritaron despavoridas por la reciente aparición-

-¡Suéltenme, maldita sea!

-¡No nos dejes, Maki! -ambas chicas se lanzaron sobre la pelirroja-

-Ya les dije qu-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -la tétrica voz de la pelimorada se escuchó-

-No-nosotras… -la rubia fijó su vista en frente, mirando a la que había hablado, mirándola detenidamente ya que su belleza la había atrapado-

-¿Ustedes…? -una segunda voz se dio a conocer, que por lo que la pelirroja podía ver, a causa de que sus amigas estaban bloqueando un poco su campo de visión, se trataba de una, muy linda, pelinegra-

-A-ah… -hermosa, es la única palabra con la que la peliazul podía describir a la chica que aún no hablaba- So-sólo somos un trío de idiotas que ha sucumbido a semejantes bellezas

La pelirroja y la rubia miraron a su amiga con estupefacción, Umi había dicho en voz alta lo que las tres pensaban. Aún con los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, caminó hasta la chica que le había llamado la atención.

-Déjeme presentarme, señorita -sus dotes de caballero aparecieron gracias al alcohol ingerido, era una forma que la peliazul tenía de ligar con chicas sin dejar de lado su buen "juicio"- Sonoda Umi, para servirle, mi princesa

Queriendo seguirle el juego, Eli se le unió, algo asustada pero sabiendo disimularlo con sus características de casanova- Un gusto mi bella dama -besó la mano de la pelimorada- Ayase Eli, a sus pies

Sin querer arruinar la diversión que tenían, la pelirroja, algo sonrojada, se dirigió hacia la pelinegra. En cuanto llegó la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo- Yo soy Nishikino Maki, y estoy a sus ordenes, mi reina

Y como si fuera planeado, el trío se separó de las brujas para hacer una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

Las hechiceras no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía en ese momento, pasaron de estar completamente asustadas, a coquetearles descaradamente. Ninguna de las tres brujas sabía que hacer, nunca les había sucedido todo eso. Sus corazones latían de una manera descontrolada, sus rostros completamente sonrojados por los repentinos actos de las humanas. Actos que se les hacían muy conocidos.

-Vamos, señoritas -la rusa habló primero en el momento en el que se levantaban-

-Nos gustaría conocerlas -de forma rápida la pelirroja ya sostenía la cintura de la pelinegra, llevándola a algún sofá del gran salón-

-Y quizá podamos divertirnos, si así lo desean -sentenció Umi prestando su brazo para que la peligris lo sujetara, cosa que no dudo ni un segundo en hacer-

Las tres "damiselas" se dejaron llevar por las, tan extrañas, humanas.

-¿Podrían decirnos sus nombres? -con curiosidad preguntó Eli-

-M-me llamo Nozomi, Toujou Nozomi

-Ya-Yazawa Nico

-Ko-Kotori, Minami Kotori

Por primera vez, la escritora pudo escuchar la dulce voz de la chica.

-Sus nombres son hermosos, Nozomi

Sin poder decir nada, las tres víctimas de esas chicas, una de ellas llevada por el alcohol, se sonrojaron nuevamente. Sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido.

 _[-¿Qué nos está pasando?_

 _-N-no lo sé, Nico-chan_

 _-Esto es nuevo, pero siento que las conozco de algo_

 _-¿De qué hablas, Nozomi?_

 _-Las cartas, ellas me dijeron que hoy pasaría algo que nos cambiaría la vida por completo. O mejor dicho, un recuerdo del pasado_

 _-¿Crees que sean ellas, Nozomi-chan?_

 _-Sí, sus rostros me parecen familiares_

 _-De verdad, estás loca, Nozomi_

 _-Quieres que te castigue, ¿verdad?_

 _-N-no_

 _-Bien y… ¿Qué llevan en esas mochilas?_

 _-No lo sé, ¿y si les preguntamos?_

 _-¡Wou!, Nicocchi dio una gran idea_

 _-Cállate, pechugona]_

-Chi-chicas -las llamó Kotori-

-¿Sí, mi señora?

-¿Q-q-qué es lo que llevan en sus mochilas?

-Unas cuantas cosas para quitar la sed, ¿quieren?

-¿Bu-bueno?

Las seis chicas, ya sentadas en el sofá por parejas, se dedicaron a conversar. Las brujas encontraban extraño todo eso, después de todo los humanos que se topaban con ellas salían corriendo o las atacaban, no eran tan amigables y coquetas como esas chicas delante de ellas.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?, al menos a Umi, a Maki y a mí ya nos dio sed

-¿Y cómo sabes que ellas dos quieren tomar?

-Muy fácil, Minami-san -de su propia mochila sacó una botella de pisco y otra de vodka- mira a Umi y dime qué cara tiene al ver la botella de vodka

La peligris hizo lo que le dijo y se sorprendió al ver la expresión que Umi tenía.

-Has lo mismo, Yazawa-san, sólo que con Maki es la botella de pisco

La pelinegra volvió su mirada hacia la chica debajo de ella (Nico está sobre las piernas de Maki), observando la misma expresión que Umi.

-Ambas tienen esa expresión de que quieren alcohol, ¿ustedes lo probarán?

-Claro -dijo de inmediato Nozomi-

-¿Está bien? -Kotori y Nico dijeron con duda-

-Me alegro, será mejor que empiecen por algo suave…

* * *

 **Pov. Nico**

" _Agh, mi cabeza…"_

Con extrañeza comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor, fijándome en que estoy en mi habitación y que está completamente desordenada.

Al sentarme en la cama, una corriente de aire me recorrió el cuerpo, intentando abrigarme, dirigí mis manos a mis brazos para frotarlos, dándome cuenta de mi desnudez.

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy as-"_

-Nico-chan~ vuelve a la cama

Un par de brazos me tomaron por la cintura haciéndome volver a mi antigua posición.

" _¿¡Qué!?"_

Sus cálidos y sensuales labios tomaron delicadamente posesión de los míos- Buenos días, Nico-chan

-Bu-buenos días

" _¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó anoche!?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estaba entre la pared y una sexy pelirroja que no paraba de besarme. Con un poco de fuerza me subió para que con mis piernas rodeara su cintura evitando mi caída, en lo que ella me "afirmaba" o más bien apretaba mi trasero.**_

 _ **-Ma…Maki-chan~**_

 _ **Se separó un momento para dirigir sus labios a mi cuello, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Pude ver a mis amigas sometidas, casi de la misma forma, por las otras humanas, amigas de la chica que estaba devorándome, y no solo con la mirada.**_

 _ **-¡Ma-Maki-chan!~**_

 _ **-Vayamos a algún lugar más privado… -me susurró de manera provocativa-**_

 _ **-E-Enseguida -hice un leve chasquido con mis dedos transportándonos a mi habitación-**_

 _ **-Ahora, Nico-chan -me recostó con delicadeza en la cama- sabrás lo que es llegar al máximo placer**_

 _ **-¡Hyaaa!~…**_

 _ **.**_

" _Tu-tu-tuve sexo con una desconocida…"_

-¿Te cuento algo, Nico-chan?

-Cla-claro…

-Siento que te conozco de antes, desde ayer en el momento en el que te vi lo presiento, quizás en una vida pasada, o nos hayamos visto por ahí -su violeta mirada estaba sobre la mía- quizá me haya enamorado de ti en alguna de mis anteriores vidas, y éste sentimiento traspasó años, vidas, tiempo y espacio, o qué sé yo

-Maki…

-Siente como late mi corazón al tenerte cerca -dirigió mi mano hacia su pecho- Sé que es apresurado, pero aún así lo siento

La miré atónita esperando a que continuara.

-Te amo, enana idiota

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Maki!**_

 _ **-No llores… idiota -me sonrió- ya estás a… salvo**_

 _ **-¡La idiota eres tú! -quería salvarla pero no podía, los hechizos ya no funcionaban- ¿Por qué te atravesaste?**_

 _ **-Porque quiero que… vivas**_

 _ **-Eres una completa idiota… -intentaba detener la hemorragia de su abdomen con mis manos- ¿Qué haré sin ti?**_

 _ **Mis lágrimas no se detenían, había perdido al amor de mi vida por culpa mía.**_

 _ **-Vi…vir y esperarme**_

 _ **-¿Maki-chan…?**_

 _ **-Nos veremos en otra vida -subió una de sus manos ensangrentadas a mi rostro-**_

 _ **-Maki…**_

 _ **-Te a…mo… enana idiota…**_

 _ **-¡Maki…!**_

 _ **.**_

-Ma…Maki-chan… -de mis ojos empezaron a bajar lágrimas descontroladas. Lo único que pude hacer fue abalanzarme sobre ella- Yo también te amo, tomate idiota

" _Te tardaste en llegar, idiota"_

* * *

 **Pov. Nozomi**

-Por lo visto -sostenía un pequeño collar- las cartas siempre tienen razón

Miré su rostro, sus delicados y hermosos rasgos.

-Sigues igual de hermosa, Elicchi -mis lágrimas no aguantaron más en mis ojos- por fin te pude encontrar

-¿Nozomi? -algo asustada, me atrajo con sus brazos a su cuerpo- No lo hagas, Nozomi, no llores

 _ **.**_

 _ **-No…Nozomi**_

 _ **-E-Elicchi, no te vayas -mis lágrimas no paraban de caer en su hermoso rostro cubierto de barro y cortadas-**_

 _ **-Debo hacer…lo, sino no volveré a… verte**_

 _ **-Elicchi, no me dejes, por favor…**_

 _ **-Nos volveremos a ver… en otra vida… donde sere…mos felices**_

 _ **-¡Elicchi, no mueras! -ya no lo resistí más, me abracé a su frío cuerpo, casi sin vida-**_

 _ **-No lo hagas… Nozomi, no llo…res -levantó con dificultad una de sus manos para secarme las lágrimas- Te amo… mi linda bru…jita…**_

 _ **.**_

-E-Elicchi -me aferré a su cuerpo, al igual que lo hice aquel fatídico día-

-Tranquila, Nozomi, yo estoy aquí

-¿No me odias, o repudias?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? -me miró con extrañeza-

-Po-porque soy una bruja

-Claro que no -besó mis labios- siento que te conozco de otro lado, y siento que esta opresión que tengo en mi pecho es de alegría y amor que únicamente me traes tú

-Siempre has sido tan galante, Elicchi -la volví a abrazar- me alegra verte de nuevo

-¿Lo ves?, nos tratamos como si nos conociéramos de años -me abrazó más fuerte para susurrarme- te amo, mi linda brujita

-¡Elicchi! -mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero esta vez por felicidad- Yo también te amo

" _Tenías razón, Elicchi, nos volvimos a ver"_

* * *

 **Pov. Kotori**

-¿Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza, Kotori?

-Si no es ninguna molestia, Umi-chan

-No lo es, tranquila

Intenté levantarme para buscar mi ropa, la cual estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, pero por el mareo no logré mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo.

-Ten cuidado -Umi me había sostenido segundos antes de caer- Te ayudaré con tu ropa

.

.

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? -me miró con preocupación-

-Un poco -intenté dar un paso pero me fue imposible, mi equilibrio no era el mejor ahora-

-Vamos, no dejaré que nada te haga daño, Kotori -me levantó al estilo princesa para poder bajar las escaleras-

-¿Umi…chan?

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Quédate atrás mío, al igual que las chicas**_

 _ **-Pero, Umi-chan -mis lágrimas seguían bajando- te matarán-**_

 _ **-No me importa -se dio la vuelta para mirarme- Te amo, Kotori**_

 _ **Se escuchaban varios hombres corriendo hacia nosotras, armados de pies a cabeza.**_

 _ **-Te protegeré siempre -de un momento a otro me encontraba en el frío suelo de tierra, observando la imagen más triste y dolorosa de mi vida-**_

 _ **-¡Umi-chan!**_

 _ **-No dejaré que… nada te haga... daño… Kotori -me dijo, con las pocas fuerzas, que le quedaban, y con una gran sonrisa su rostro, mientras que atravesaba su espada en el enemigo y éste hacía lo mismo en el torso de ella-**_

 _ **-¡Umi-chan…!**_

 _ **.**_

" _Nozomi-chan tenía razón, son ellas"_

Mis lágrimas bajaban sin parar por mi rostro, los recuerdos habían vuelvo. Ellas habían vuelto.

-¿Kotori?, no llores -ya habíamos bajado al primer piso, con su ayuda me hizo sentarme en el sofá-

-U-Umi-chan…

-Ya no me volveré a ir otra vez -me abrazó fuertemente-

-¿Lo… lo recuerdas?

-Así es, Kotori -besó delicadamente mis labios- perdón por haberte dejado tantos años sola

-La espera valió la pena, Umi-chan

" _No puedo creerlo, ellas de verdad están aquí"_

 **Fin Pov. Kotori**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿recuerdan todo? -preguntó la pelimorada-

-Sí -besó la rusa los labios de Nozomi-

-¿Lo ves, Umi?, si era una buena idea venir

-Pero no borrachas, ¿y por qué solo yo lo estaba?

-Porque no eres resistente al alcohol, ¿verdad, Maki?

-Ajá -decía desinteresada la pelirroja, ya que estaba concentrada mimando a la pelinegra-

-Este fue el mejor Halloween de toda mi vida -comentó la rubia mirando a su pareja-

-Opino lo mismo, después de tantos años por fin pude ver a Kotori

-Umi-chan…

-De ahora en adelante -las tres chicas humanas empezaron a hablar al unísono- prometemos amarlas, protegerlas y nunca abandonarlas, lindas brujitas

Las otras tres se sonrojaron por el sobrenombre que desde hace mucho tiempo le tenían.

 _[-Te lo dije, Nicocchi, eran ellas_

 _-Sí, sí, lo que digas_

 _-Ahora seremos felices, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan -sonrió internamente- nuestros caballeros han vuelto_

 _-Tienes razón, Kotori_

 _-Ahora todo volvió a su curso normal…]_

Las tres brujas se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que el futuro que se les espera será brillante y maravilloso al lado de sus tres príncipes...

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, mis fics y one-shots van muy rápido pero éste quería hacerlo así porque pos ya se conocen :v así que le tengo 2 preguntas.**

 **1) Les gustaría que hiciera un cap extra con el pasado de las 6 chicas?**

 **2) (sé que todos van a querer éste :v) Escribir el jard que censuré de las 3 parejas, y en qué orden o si quieren los 3 juntos en un mismo cap :v**

 **Y eso usbsjsbs ya cumplí y gané ésta apuesta :v Pastito, te toca pagar :v sjbsjsb, nos vemos en otro fic o one-shot ksnsns byeee**

 **Si encuentran algún error pos perdón :'c soy humana y mis lentes desaparecieron (?)**


End file.
